1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hardware system for realizing the fuzzy reasoning which is applied to control, pattern recognition, decision making, diagnosis and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional fuzzy inference system which comprises membership function generating circuits 10a-10d each for generating a membership function to calculate an adaptation to the input, minimum value calculating circuits each for calculating an adaptation for each of fuzzy inference rules, a maximum value calculating circuit 14 for integrating inferences calculated from the fuzzy inference rules, and difuzzifier 16 for performing a centrobaric defuzzy based on a fuzzy inference rule having the second half thereof (conclusion part) which consists of equidistant single-tones to calculate a controlled variable.
When it is desired to form a general purpose inference unit as hardware in such a conventional fuzzy inference system and if an object aimed by the fuzzy inference becomes complicated, the number of input variables and rules is limited.